In a Mirror, Darkly (episode)
In the mirror universe, Commander Archer mutinies against Captain Forrest in order to capture a future Earth ship found in Tholian space. (Part 1 of 2) Summary Teaser April 5th, 2063 - From beyond Earth's atmosphere, a Vulcan ship descends and lands in Bozeman, Montana. A member of the Vulcan crew disembarks and walks up to Zefram Cochrane. Holding out his hand, the alien performs a Vulcan salute and recites a Vulcan salutation - "Live long and prosper". Cochrane also holds out his hand and attempts to copy the Vulcan's salute. After his attempt is unsuccessful, he lowers his hand and, instead of holding it for a handshake (which is what happened in a similar parallel universe), he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a shotgun. He kills the Vulcan and a xenophobic man in the crowd tells everyone to board the alien ship and take everything they can. Then the crowd storms the Vulcan craft, carrying shotguns as they run. Act One :"Captain's starlog - January 13, 2155. We've left Gorlan Station and have set a course to rendezvous with our assault fleet. Major Reed and the doctor have asked for a few minutes to show me their latest project." On board the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]], a Tellarite officer called Terev is tortured in Enterprise's agony booth, a new invention created by Major Reed and Phlox. Captain Maximilian Forrest, First Officer Jonathan Archer, Reed and Phlox stand and watch as the Tellarite suffers. Reed comments that the agony booth will be more much effective than any of the previous disciplinary methods which have been tried on Enterprise. Phlox seems pleased at the invention's capability to produce pain and comments that a synaptic scan calibrates the agony booth for each species. Archer seems less accepting of the torture device, although Captain Forrest remarks that there are particular advantages to a "good, old-fashioned flogging". Reed comments that the agony booth is exceptional because it is doesn't overwhelm a subject's nervous system like traditional forms of punishment can. He explains that traditional torture methods could sometimes make the brain feel nothing. However, Phlox adds that the agony booth's sensors keep the subject in a constant state of agony. When Archer asks why Terev is being punished, Reed states that he is uncertain but believes the Tellarite was late for a duty shift. He also opines that all Tellarites should be punished, as all members of their species are guilty of something. When Captain Forrest exits the room, Archer follows close behind. While they walk through a corridor, the first officer reminds Forrest of a proposal he made to venture into Tholian space. Archer has been informed of technology there which would give the Terran Empire a tactical advantage over the Tholians. However, the captain insists that Enterprise will carry out its orders to rendezvous with the Terran Empire assault fleet. Forrest argues that the Empire is attempting to crush a rebellion and Starfleet has no time to deal with the Tholians. Although Archer thinks that the Terran Empire could use the technology in Tholian space to win their war, Captain Forrest believes that Archer only wants to be seen as a hero. The first officer claims that he is not seeking glory and that his only care is to save the Terran Empire. When Forrest orders Archer to resume his station on the bridge, the first officer doesn't comply. Instead, he shouts that Captain Forrest is making a mistake. Seriously angered by Archer's behaviour, the captain threatens his first officer that he will be thrown into the agony booth if his misconduct continues. However, Archer restrains himself, so Forrest soon leaves. In the captain's quarters, Forrest tells Hoshi Sato that he is reviewing status reports. Hoshi implies that the captain's quarters were primarily meant to be used for pleasure, not business. While Forrest sits at his desk, Hoshi falls into his arms and kisses him. When the captain raises the point that Hoshi is the one person aboard he doesn't mind surrendering to, she replies that she is probably the only person on the ship who doesn't want to kill him. Removing herself from Forrest's grasp, Hoshi reveals that she has heard rumours that the battle at Tau Ceti was successful. She informs the captain that the crew believe the war against the rebellion will soon be over. She imagines that she may soon return to teaching students in Brazil and believes it's likely that Forrest will be assigned to Starfleet Headquarters upon return to Earth. However, Hoshi is surprised to hear that Enterprise's confrontation was not as successful as she first thought. Forrest tells her that the Terran Empire lost twelve ships in the Tau Ceti star system. He informs Hoshi that she has been listening to propaganda and fears what will happen if the crew discover the truth. Interrupting Forrest, Hoshi advises him to forget about the war. She leans forward and kisses him again. As Enterprise continues through space at warp speed, Captain Forrest marches through a corridor, closely followed by a MACO. Opening a turbolift door for the captain, the MACO is shot by Malcolm Reed. When Forrest removes a weapon from his belt, Commander Archer rounds a corner and advises Forrest to surrender. Archer is followed by Travis Mayweather and they each hold a phase pistol. Mayweather steps forward to remove Forrest's weapon from the captain's grasp and returns to his previous position. When Forrest angrily states that Archer will hang for his mutinous actions, the commander orders the MACOs to lock Forrest in the brig. Background Information *This is the seven hundredth live action episode of Star Trek. *This episode, along with the second part, feature a completely different opening credits that chronicles the history of human warfare and interstellar domination of the Terran Empire, as opposed to the regular opening sequence depicting peaceful exploration. Featured are World War I troop tactics, a squadron of Stuka dive-bombers, aerial bombings, a different moon landing, an T-90 Tank, an F-15, and a battle between Enterprise and the Xindi. Also, to help deliver the message that all is not right, the words "Star Trek: Enterprise" in the opening title change from white print to black print. The opening credits include scenes from other Paramount media, notably the television series Call of Glory and the feature film The Hunt for Red October *These two episodes differ from other mirror universe episodes of TOS, and DS9. Instead of someone travelling to the mirror universe, both of the episodes, from beginning to end, will take place in the mirror universe. *James Cromwell and Cully Fredricksen and both appear, courtesy of footage from Star Trek: First Contact, playing alternate versions of their Star Trek: First Contact characters, Zefram Cochrane and the unnamed Vulcan captain who made first contact with humanity on April 5, 2063 (respectively). *The fate of the USS Defiant (NCC-1764) from the TOS episode "The Tholian Web" is made known in this episode. Even though the original series producers neglected to create an assignment patch for the Defiant, one was designed for this episode. It is an angled insignia similar to the registry pennant on TOS starships. This shape was also seen as a Starfleet insignia on various TOS starbases. *The producers paid an amazing amount of attention to detail in this episode, even positioning the bodies of the Defiant's Captain and the Redshirt who died strangling him exactly where they appeared in TOS: "The Tholian Web". Even T'Pol's diagnosis of his broken neck was accurate. *For the first time in the series, Escape pods are used by the Enterprise crew. They are ejected though removable panels around the saucer. This episode marks the first appearance of a phaser in the ENT series. *This episode also shows what a Tholian's entire body shape looks like. *The plastic enclosure that makes up the agony booth in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly" is a reuse of the quarantine chamber setpiece from ENT:"Cold Station 12". *While trapped in the Tholian web, the Enterprise is able to fire weapons through their cloak. Memorable Quotes *Hoshi (translating for the Tholian): "Something about your maternal ancestor" *Trip: "I did you a favor once." *T'Pol: "We agreed never to discuss that." *Trip: "And I haven't." *T'Pol: "I'd hardly call it a favor, you enjoyed yourself." *Trip: "Several times as I recall. So how many years is it 'til your pon farr comes around again?" *Forrest: "Well then kill it now!" *Phlox: "With pleasure." *Phlox: "Will you kindly die...Phlox to bridge, you won't be having any further trouble from our guest." *Forrest (Archer holds Forrest in a headlock): "Release me...and I promise...your death...will be quick! You won't get that guarantee from the Admiral!" Links and References Cast * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer (mirror) * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol (mirror) * John Billingsley as Phlox (mirror) * Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III (mirror) * Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed (mirror) * Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather (mirror) * Linda Park as Hoshi Sato (mirror) Guest stars * Vaughn Armstrong as Maximilian Forrest * Cully Fredricksen as the mirror Vulcan captain (Mirror universe people) * James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane (mirror) References agonizer; agony booth; Biggs (mirror); Black; Brazil; brig; cloaking device; USS Defiant (NCC-1764); delta radiation; Emperor; ISS Enterprise (NX-01); escape pods; Fleet Admiral; flux coupler; Gardner (mirror); gas giant; Gorlan Station (Gorlan); Major; MACO; mirror universe; mutiny; pon farr; Porthos (mirror); Sergeant; Suliban; Tau Ceti system; Tellarites; Terrans; Terran Empire; Terev; Tholians; Tholian starships; Tholian web; tri-cobalt warhead; Vintaak system; Vulcans; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan Science Directorate Chronology * Mirror universe history * 2063 * 2155 * 2268 Category:ENT episodes